


pp poopoo (i'll be fuckin surprised if a mf found this)

by ClaySal



Category: no<3 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaySal/pseuds/ClaySal





	pp poopoo (i'll be fuckin surprised if a mf found this)

After thinking about what Rac could do to get rid of his boredom, he opened TikTok and began scrolling through it. His fan sometimes making his hair a mess, but not helping with the summer heat. “Oh fuck off...why does it have to be so hot?”, he grumbled and got up, quickly looking around for any signs of a certain demon. Thankfully there weren’t any so he could easily take off his hoodie. “Hey hot stuff~”, the smaller male jumped at the voice and covered every exposed body part of his, “Oh come on, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before~”. Oscar laughed softly while sitting on the bed, watching every single one of Racs moves. “Where the fuck did you even come from? I didn’t even say your name!”, the humans gaze met the demons who’s eyes were travelling down to Racs crotch,”Oh DON’T you even fuckin dare.” A shirt was thrown over Oscars eyes while Rac changed. “You’re a fuckin bastard you know that?” “You sound so hateful baby boy, but we both know you love me~”, a lazy grin decorated Oscar's lips as he took the shirt off of his eyes, he slowly stood up and walked over to the other male. Swiftly he pressed him against a wall, his knee between his legs. “Do you want to continue being a fuckin brat or will you be my good little pet? Whatever you choose will give you a different result.”, Oscar whispered into Rac’s ear, his hand softly wrapping around his neck,”Pick your poison~”. Racs breath hitched and he trembled slightly, subconsciously grinding into Oscar's thigh. It didn’t take long at all for Oscar to feel the subtle movement, it also didn’t take long for him to push him more onto his knee and rub in the same rhythm as the thrusts. Quiet whimpers left the smaller males mouth as he desperately held onto the tallers shirt, his knuckles turning white in the process. “Look at you. Getting off on my thigh, pathetic.”, he looked down onto the squirming mess on his thigh and grinned,”Just a little fucking slut, hm~?”. Rac looked up at him with big eyes and a small pout on his lips, he wanted to say something but he felt too good to bring out any words that weren’t interrupted with panting or moaning. “Awww, can’t even say anything because your little humping is making you feel this good~? God you’re pathetic.”, with his hand that was still wrapped around Racs neck, he started to choke him. The reaction he got was a face full of bliss and the most high pitched and breathless moan someone could produce. Racs legs were shaking as he kept going, tears forming at the corner of his eyes and his eyes starting to roll back, with every thrust he was closer to his climax. But that’s when Oscar just stopped, which got him a desperate whine from the others. “Oh, did you really think I’m just gonna let you cum like that? Such a dumb little mutt.” “Fuck...please please let me cum...please…”, Rac sobbed,”I’ll be good I promise…” “A little too late now, whore”, Oscar's breath hit Racs neck as he placed a gentle kiss on it, before he began sucking on the spot to leave a hickey. Which was the plan at first, until he decided that a bite mark would look better, a bit of blood trickled down Racs collarbone, but was quickly licked away. After a quick look into Oscars eyes, Rac dropped to his knees and pulled down his pants and his boxer shorts. To his surprise he was almost hit in the face with his dick, if it wasn’t for Rac pulling his head back. He just stared at it in awe, with an open mouth. The demon saw this as an opportunity to just ram his cock into the human's mouth with no warning. He groaned as he could feel his throat around the shaft, Rac had a hard time to not gag or choke, it barely fit in his mouth anyways and if it would go any deeper he would be sure he would just pass out. “Come on baby, I know you can take in more, can’t you?”, Oscar cooed, wiping Racs tears away with,”Be my good boy~”. Rac did try to get more in but he physically was unable to do it, somehow he managed to pull his head away, now he was just a gasping and panting mess. “It’s too fucking big for me…”, he coughed, his throat already sore,”I don’t even think my hands can fit around it…”. After a few seconds Rac calmed himself down again and took a deep breath. Suddenly Oscar felt his lips around his shaft again, slowly taking him deeper and deeper until he was at the halfway point, he stroked the parts he couldn’t fit in his mouth. To no one's surprise, Racs hands could barely fit around the shaft but he did try his best. “Such a good boy~”, Oscar moaned and slowly thrusted into Racs mouth, which gave him an idea. He encouraged Oscar to fuck his mouth as best as he could and that’s exactly what the demon did. Sloppy sounds and groans filled the room, spit and tears were running down Racs face but god was he happy to please Oscar, even if this meant almost choking to death on his dick. Which, in Racs mind, wouldn’t be too bad. “Keep going baby, just like that.”, he moaned and gripped his hair roughly, pushing deeper into him,”Fuck yes~”. Oscars thrusts were speeding up while getting sloppier as well, this was an indicator he was close to his climax. With one last thrust, that made his dick go all the way down Racs throat, he came and pulled out. Racs mouth was filled with cum, it was too much for him so he wanted to get rid of it but Oscar held his mouth shut “You swallow every last drop of my fucking cum, you fuckin stupid little mutt. Do you understand?”, he growled and the other quickly nodded and swallowed it all. As proof he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, he got a grin and was quickly involved in an open mouthed kiss. There was no fight for dominance, since Oscar had all of it already and Rac was putty in his hands, he couldn’t resist anything that was happening to him, his mind was too clouded with all of the things that could be done to him. He stopped paying attention to his surroundings but was ripped out of his trance when he heard a soft click and felt something pull him up by what seemed to be a collar. Glee filled his body as he looked at his partner, who was sitting on the edge of his bed patting his lap. Rac crawled over to him and sat on his lap, so that his dick was between his ass. “Such a pretty little pet for me~”, Oscar breathed against Racs ear as he put his hands on his bare asscheeks, which he pulled apart slightly so he could easily enter him. “Aren’t you just a pretty little lap dog~?”, he hummed before sliding in. Rac closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, it felt like his stomach was bulging slightly and it indeed was. It really made Oscar's size kink act up, this made him start to thrust into Rac in a fairly fast rhythm and also fairly roughly. “Rac, dear? Are you here? I’m just here to pick up the tea!!”, Oscar heard Marshall call from downstairs,"Where could he be? I really don't want to go through his stuff…". "O-Oscar, just give me…ha~ one second to help him", Rac moaned. Oscar didn't let him go, Rac could sense the jealousy and the bit of anger, which probably wasn't a bit if he was honest. He felt sharp claws digging into his ass, so hard that it drew blood and left scratch marks. His pace and roughness became too much to handle, tears were streaming down Racs face and he was drooling slightly. "Sir, please, I can't keep quiet like this", Rac whined,"I don't want him to hear us…" "Oh Marshall? Why's that hm? You're too embarrassed to show him who the fuck owns your pretty little ass?", Oscar growled,"You'd probably LOVE for him to see how much of a dirty fuckin whore you are. Maybe I'll even flip you around and make him watch how easily you spread your fuckin legs for me just so my cock has easier access. Look at your dick already leaking precum just from that, such a dirty fuckin slut. You're nothing but a little fuckin toy for me, you hear?" "Yes sir, just a toy, nothing more. Only a slut so i can please you!! Nothing more than a dumb little mutt!!", Rac screamed as Oscar hit his prostate and made him see stars. 

Marshall was still waiting for Rac to come into the kitchen, that was until he heard the scream. Slowly he crept up the stairs and to a room, he took the door handle in his hand and opened it a bit. His gaze was met with angry crimson eyes staring right back at him, while pulling Rac closer and gripping his waist, once again leaving scratch marks that drew blood. Marshall was mesmerized by it in some weird fucking way, his heart pounding in his chest slightly until he closed the door with a loud bang again and walked down into the kitchen again. “That was...quite unfortunate…? Rac did seem to enjoy it though, well to each their own I suppose.”, Marshall was a bit confused on what he saw now,”Oh dear...I hope Oscar doesn’t hurt him too badly, that would not be the best outcome of their sexual adventure.”. With a deep breath he left the house again, the scene in the bedroom still in his head. 

“God I could feel you clench around me as you heard the door being opened slightly and then it being banged shut. I knew you were gonna get turned on by this~”, Oscar chuckled, turned Rac around and just switched the position. “You don’t mind being my little breeding toy, right?”, he harshly pulled on the leash and brought the smaller one on his hands and knees. Rac just shook his head no and his upper body was pushed down again, his ass on the other hand was just pulled up more. Oscar gave him a second before continuing to ram into him, muffled moans and pants filled the room. “Come on baby~ let me hear your pretty little voice~” “Th-the neighbours will hear”, Rac sobbed, his voice slowly starting to fade,”I can’t be loud…”. The demon clicked his tongue, pulled the human up by his hair and smacked his ass as hard as he could, making the other moan out loudly in ecstasy. The bed was creaking underneath them and Rac was so incredibly close to cumming, of course Oscar noticed it and just went harder and faster. He was abusing his prostate to Oscars advantage, right as his cock scraped it again Rac came with a drowned out moan. His whole body trembled as he lost all his strength after the orgasm hit. “Aww did my little toy cum already~? Well too bad. We’re not finished yet. But when we are, I promise you everyone will know who you belong to.”. “Please, I can’t take any more. It’s gonna be too much...I have schoo-” “Aww, so cute. Still thinking you’re gonna be able to do anything tomorrow~”, Oscar cut him off by putting his hand over his mouth and squeezed his nose shut, blocking his airways,”Now now, be a good little pet and let me handle this alright?” Rac couldn’t even give any sort of reply, all he could do right now was enjoy it and it wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying at all or was forced to, it was just the fact his whole body was extremely sensitive because he just orgasmed. Each time Rac made a noise or tried to at least Oscar would just slap his ass, to tell him to stay quiet now which was a huge switch from what happened before or maybe Oscar just didn’t want him to lose any precious breath. At this point the humans whole body was just covered in bite marks, scratch marks and bruises but the demon was still going, Rac had no idea Oscar had this much stamina in him but it did look like he was finally about to cum after what felt like the 40th round, at this point it might as well have been that exact number. If he was being honest, Rac just lost count his mind was completely blank and he was, quite literally, fucked silly. “Look at this fucking mutt. Liked my dick so much it can only think about it hm? Can you even speak anymore?”, he teased and finally let the other breathe again “Please, cum in me. Please please please, I want you to paint my insides white, pretty please??”, was all Rac could say. That was he just kept repeating until Oscar finally came inside him, making his eyes roll back and press his hips more onto him. Slowly he pulled out and some cum dripped down Racs thighs, who just collapsed on the bed while panting hard, it didn’t take long for Oscar to calm himself and to clean up the hot mess that Rac was currently and also the mess that they made before cuddling up next to him in bed. “You did great baby, I’m proud of you”, Oscar cooed white softly stroking the others hair,”Such a good boy for me”. He pressed a soft kiss on his lips before Rac drifted off to sleep, having Oscar admire his angelic sleeping face before also sleeping due to exhaustion.


End file.
